


Spa Day In Mystacor

by SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon, Catra Goes to Therapy (She-Ra), Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Cute, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Hot Tub, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mystacor (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Spa Treatments, Supportive Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: At Perfuma's suggestion, Adora takes Catra to Mystacor to help with her therapy and so they can enjoy the warm saunas together. (Catradora, Canon, Hurt/Comfort Fluff)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Spa Day In Mystacor

"Adora, I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Catra grumbled as she and Adora walked into the spas in Mystacor with Bow and Glimmer.

Adora giggled. "Oh relax, will you? You'll love this! Perfuma said coming here would help you."

"Yeah, but in case you really did hit your head on something, my last bath didn't go so... well." She sighed looking down.

For a few moments, Catra found herself back on Horde Prime's ship, dipped into the bath that broke her mind, the shocks of electricity coursing through her as the alien tyrant moulded her into his perfect servant, the perfect weapon to use against Adora.

But that was a lifetime ago now... and yet, Catra still carried the scars, literally as she reached back, feeling the scar where the control chip had once been.

Adora stopped. She took Catra's hands and then looked over her shoulder, nodding at Bow and Glimmer. They'd join them in a few minutes, once everything was dealt with. Glimmer nodded, Bow leading her inside of the spa to get changed.

Then the blonde looked at Catra, caressing her cheek. She gazed into her yellow and blue eyes with understanding and assurance, stroking that fuzzy cheek tenderly. Catra purred a little, but Adora could tell she was still very worked up over this.

She didn't blame her. Catra still had a whole heap of issues to work through, but she knew this would help her. This spa helped her with her own stresses long ago, back when she'd first joined the Rebellion. Wow... that really had been a long time ago, hadn't it.

To Adora, it had only felt like a month ago that she'd just become She-Ra for the first time.

"Hey," Adora stated, looking into Catra's eyes. "It's gonna be fine. This bath won't hurt you. If anything... it will heal you."

"Heal me?"

"Yeah, you'll see," Adora insisted, eyes wide.

"I still hate water."

"You're a cat, I know," Adora remarked, smiling. "But you'll be able to relax here, I promise. And of course... I'll be here with you."

Catra looked into Adora's eyes. The blonde was giving her that look, that affectionate, yearning look she'd given her even before they'd finally confessed their love for one another. It was the look that she just couldn't say no to, no matter how hard she tried.

It was a look that could stop an army on the battlefield, melt even the coldest of hearts. When Adora looked at her that way, Catra felt time stop as all she could focus on was that sweet, wonderful face, the face that she'd had in her dreams for so long.

"Ugh, fine," Catra sighed in defeat. "What have I got to lose... but you're gonna be right beside me, okay?"

"I wouldn't have things any other way," Adora replied.

Taking Adora's hand, Catra smiled as she was led into the spa with her. When they entered, Catra was taken aback by the great size of the spar, many pools of steaming hot water for those to relax in. Some were already in the room, taking advantage of the moment to unwind after their long day.

Then, they saw Glimmer and Bow walking over to one of the jacuzzis together, having already stripped down to their underwear. Glimmer giggled, Bow having obviously just told her a funny joke.

"Hey!" Glimmer then chirped, having noticed Catra and Adora. "You finally made it!"

"Oh, you're already changed?" Catra wondered.

Glimmer nodded, grinning. "Yeah, but don't worry, take all the time you need. We've got plenty of time to kill."

"And the water's lovely right now!" added Bow.

"You head on ahead guys, we'll catch up," Adora said.

Soon enough, Catra and Adora were changed into their underwear, Catra feeling a little insecure about herself. Sure, she'd stripped down before, but it had only been in front of Adora. There were others in the spa at the same time and she hated people staring at her.

But, the sight of Adora eased her. Catra was pretty sure it wasn't magic, but whenever she saw Adora, all she could feel was content and relaxation at the sight of the blonde. If anything was a comfort mechanism for her in this world, other than Melog, it was Adora.

Not to mention that Adora was simply beautiful, especially since she had decided to take her hair out of its ponytail, letting it flow freely. As the luscious hair flowed down Adora's neck, Catra felt her heart pulse in her chest. Adora... was an angel.

Soon, the two of them walked into the pool together, Adora taking a breath and relaxing instantly, sitting in the warm water. Catra, a little nervous, waited a moment, before joining her. She jumped a little at how hot the water was, but eventually, she got used to it.

As she sat in the water, she held her legs to herself. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do next? Adora was just sitting there, hands behind her head. She looked over into the next pool over, seeing Glimmer and Bow doing the same thing, snuggled up to one another.

"So... what are we supposed to even do here?"

Adora chuckled, opening her eyes. "You're supposed to just relax and unwind. Just give in to the warm water and let everything go."

"And where'd you get that from, Perfuma?" Catra remarked.

Rolling her eyes, Adora looked over at Catra. "Look, just close your eyes and calm down. The water will do the rest."

Catra nodded in reluctance and laid back in the water. She closed her eyes softly, enjoying the soothing sensation of the warmth surrounding her. It had a quick effect on her... but pretty soon Catra was completely relaxed in the water. Now, this was a bath she could learn to enjoy.

What really sealed the deal though, was Adora hearing the soothing purrs from Catra. She felt a deep sense of pride, glad that Catra was enjoying this. She moved over to her, holding her closer. Catra sighed, her eyes shut. She then rested on Adora's shoulder, purring more.

"You like this don't you?" Adora whispered.

"Mmm... yeah it's not so bad," Catra whispered back, in that low, husky voice of hers. She reached down, gently feeling Adora's muscles.

Such wonderful muscles. Sure, the ones Adora had in her She-Ra form were much bigger, but that didn't mean that Adora's normal abs were any less glorious. If it was one thing Catra loved about loving Adora, it was enjoying those muscles of hers.

Catra purred more, leaning down and resting her head down on Adora's lap, to be closer to those amazing muscles of her girlfriend. As she laid her head closer, she closed her eyes again. Tranquillity overcame her and a sense of oneness was apparent.

"Now... it's perfect."

Adora giggled sweetly, petting Catra's head. She pulled her close, glad she was able to share this wonderful moment with her. This truly was what peace felt like. No war, no conflict, no Horde Prime or Shadow Weaver, just the two of them and all the time in the world.

A few moments later, Adora and Catra both drifted off in the water and remained there for several hours. No one bothered them, though. After all they'd been through, they'd earned this. Heck, they'd earned every single part of their happy ever after.

xXx

**Author's Note:** Some sweet loving Catradora for you all! Mmmm, I kinda wanna be in a hot tub too... if this summer heat already wasn't making my house feel like a sauna xD

See you next time!


End file.
